Soirée de Noël à Poudlard
by Petite Maraudeuse
Summary: Décembre 1979. Minerva McGonagall décide d'envoyer une invitation à ses anciens élèves pour passer la soirée de Noël à Poudlard entre (anciens) élèves et professeurs.


Coucou tout le monde ! J'espère que vous allez bien ! Comme promis, voici un nouvel OS, cette fois-ci sur les Maraudeurs (mais pas que) ! Si j'étais logique, je le posterais à Noël, mais je ne suis pas logique, na ! Enfin bref, sur ce je vous laisse lire, on se retrouve en bas !

 _P.S. : les personnages appartiennent tous bien évidemment à notre chère et unique J.K. Rowling._

* * *

Minerva McGonagall souriait. Elle était heureuse de voir ses anciens élèves de retour à Poudlard, même s'ils avaient quitté l'école à peine un an et demi auparavant. Elle savait qu'ils étaient déjà nostalgiques de l'école (malgré ce qu'ils pouvaient bien dire) et qu'ils avaient besoin de penser un peu à autre chose qu'à la guerre qui éclatait au-dehors. C'est pourquoi elle en avait parlé au directeur, qui avait immédiatement accepté l'idée et lui avait demandé d'envoyer aussi vite que possible les invitations.

Tous avaient répondu : les Maraudeurs, Lily Evans, Alice (Londubat à présent), Franck Londubat, Emmeline Vance, Molly et Arthur Weasley (accompagnés de Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred et George), les sœurs Figg, Amelia Bones… en plus d'être des anciens élèves, ils étaient à présent membres de l'Ordre du Phénix. Mais en ce soir de Réveillon, le sujet n'était pas là. Ils étaient venus passer un moment convivial avec leurs anciens professeurs, dans le château qui les avait vus grandir pendant sept ans.

Minerva fut tirée de ses pensées par son collègue et supérieur hiérarchique :

« Je vous sens heureuse, Minerva. Je me trompe ? Demanda-t-il avec son éternel regard plein de malice.

\- Oui, je suis contente de les retrouver dans un autre contexte que l'Ordre. Répondit l'intéressée sans quitter son sourire.

\- C'est vrai, on se croirait presque au temps où tout était calme, lorsqu'on les voit comme ça… enfin, avec les enfants en plus pour Molly et Arthur !

\- Qui sont très bien éduqués, si je puis me permettre, Albus.

\- Ils doivent être menés… à la baguette ! Rit le directeur.

\- Vous êtes incorrigible ! »

De son côté, Remus observait la Grande Salle. Que de beaux moments passés ici, avec ses amis… les lendemains de "nuits entre Maraudeurs", les fous-rires, les farces qui amusaient tout le monde, les secrets échangés, les conversations philosophiques avec Lily, les BUSES et les ASPICS… En sept ans, il s'en était passé des choses, ici… et il continuait de s'en passer, d'après ce qu'il pouvait voir autour de lui. Son regard croisa celui de l'ancienne préfète, qui avait l'air de penser exactement la même chose. Ils se sourirent mutuellement. Remus ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais fut interrompu par le directeur de l'école.

« Mes très chers anciens élèves. Vos anciens professeurs et moi sommes heureux de voir que vous avez répondu à notre invitation pour fêter ce 24 décembre avec nous. Vous connaissant, nous savions que vous ne résisteriez pas à l'appel de vos vieux professeurs à venir passer une soirée entre les murs de ce cher château… Les intéressés sourirent en entendant les paroles du professeur. Bien sûr, quelques élèves actuels sont restés, ils nous rejoindront d'ici une petite demi-heure, le temps de partager un moment rien qu'entre nous. Vous serez libres, après dîner, de rester dormir si vous le souhaitez, des lits ont été mis à disposition dans vos anciens dortoirs. Continua-t-il. Ainsi que des petits lits pour les enfants, ajouta-t-il à l'intention du couple Weasley qui le remercia d'un signe de tête. Bien, je vais m'arrêter de parler, les longs discours ne servent à rien… Je vous souhaite donc un très joyeux Noël, ainsi qu'un bon retour parmi nous.

\- Merci, professeur ! Répondirent Remus, Lily et les autres en chœur.

\- Je vous en prie, appelez-nous Albus et Minerva, à présent ! Lança cette dernière.

\- Comment vous dire que c'est un peu… bizarre ? Répliqua Sirius avec un sourire en coin.

\- Ce sera notre cadeau de Noël !

\- Si vous le prenez comme ça, _Minerva_ …

\- Oui, faites donc plaisir à votre ancien professeur pour une fois, _Sirius_ ! »

Les autres rirent de bon coeur à cet échange. Appeler le duo par leurs prénoms n'allait pas être chose aisée, surtout devant les élèves !

Une demi-heure plus tard, comme prévu, lesdits élèves arrivèrent dans la Grande Salle. Les plus jeunes furent d'abord surpris de voir des étrangers au sein de l'école, mais lorsque les présentations furent faites (et que des exclamations de surprise réjouie fusèrent lorsque les Maraudeurs furent présentés), tout ce petit monde se mélangea avec plaisir, toutes maisons confondues, à l'exception de Serpentard dont aucun élève n'était resté à l'école.

Lily se retrouva assise face à la famille Weasley, entre Minerva et Remus, qui lui avait pour voisin un Gryffondor de septième année (également préfet) pas peu fier de se trouver à côté de l'un des Maraudeurs. Les deux amis sourirent en voyant les yeux du jeune homme pétiller de bonheur.

James et Sirius, eux, s'étaient retrouvés à l'autre bout de la table, entourés d'élèves qui leur posaient mille questions. Les deux intéressés y répondaient avec plaisir, heureux de voir qu'ils étaient l'attraction de la soirée.

« Comment rendre ces deux-là heureux… souffla Remus à son amie en riant.

\- Alors là c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire, oui. On va en entendre parler pendant au moins trois jours, tu peux en être sûr. Répondit Lily, faussement irritée. Le Maraudeur hocha la tête d'un air contrit et tous deux rirent de bon coeur. Merlin, que ça faisait du bien de rire de choses innocentes comme avant.

\- Marraine Lilyyyyy ! Parrain Remuuuuuus ! Fit une petite voix derrière eux.

\- Oui, Charlie ? Répondirent les intéressés en se tournant vers le petit garçon.

\- Je peux venir sur tes genoux, s'il te plaît, marraine ?

\- Mais tu ne devrais pas être en face, avec tes parents, petit fripon ? Rit la jeune femme en le prenant sur ses genoux.

\- Je préfère venir avec toi, marraine ! Et puis regarde, toute façon maman et papa sont là !

\- Charlie ! N'embête pas Lily, on va dîner ! Lança ladite maman à l'intention de son fils.

\- Non non, il ne m'embête pas Molly ! C'est Noël, laisse-le donc profiter un peu ! On va manger tous les trois, ne t'en fais pas.

\- Merci marraine ! S'exclama le petit garçon en câlinant l'intéressée.

\- De rien, mon fripon. » Répondit Lily en lui rendant son étreinte.

Un coup de baguette plus tard, Charlie se retrouva assis sur le banc entre son parrain et sa marraine, fier comme un hippogriffe, sur un rehausseur digne de ce nom. La scène fit sourire les professeurs Slughorn et Flitwick, ainsi que Hagrid, assis un peu plus loin, attendris devant le dynamisme du petit rouquin.

« Et dire que nous les avons connus lorsqu'ils avaient à peine onze ans… Commenta le dernier en essuyant une larme qui perlait au coin de son œil.

\- Allons allons, Hagrid, répondit le professeur Flitwick en lui tapotant le coude (faute d'atteindre son épaule), reprenez-vous ! Ils ne pouvaient pas rester des enfants éternellement !

\- Je le sais bien Filius, je suis simplement ému de voir que la nouvelle génération est déjà là et que d'ici quelques années nous les verrons ici, à Poudlard… Le temps passe si vite !

\- C'est le moins que l'on puisse dire, confirma Franck, assis en face des trois hommes. Mais cela fait du bien de voir l'innocence de ces enfants par les temps qui cou-

\- Tut tut tut ! Coupa Emmeline, rappelle-toi l'invitation qu'on a reçu ! " _Pas de conversation rapport à la guerre, le but est de passer un moment festif et convivial entre (anciens) élèves et professeurs à Poudlard_!"

\- Oups, pardon !

\- Pardonné ! Rit Hagrid, remis de ses émotions. En attendant, racontez-nous un peu où vous en êtes maintenant… »

~o~O~o~

Quelques heures plus tard, lorsque tout le monde eut l'estomac bien rempli et eut bien dansé (sur l'idée de Sirius qui avait fait le pari avec James d'inviter leur ancienne professeure de Métamorphose à valser… ce qui n'avait pas vraiment surpris l'intéressée), la petite troupe d'anciens élèves suivit les Gryffondor et monta à la tour de ladite maison. Lily arriva essoufflée, peu habituée à monter toutes ces marches avec un petit Charlie endormi dans les bras sous les rires de ses amis. Le préfet (assis pendant le repas à côté de Remus) donna le mot de passe à la Grosse Dame et tous entrèrent à sa suite dans la salle commune. Qu'il était bon de se retrouver "chez soi", pensèrent les anciens élèves. Rien n'avait changé, en un an et demi. Le préfet leur indiqua le dortoir qui leur était réservé, mais aucun d'entre eux n'avait réellement envie d'aller se coucher, trop excités de retrouver leurs repères. D'un commun accord, il décidèrent de s'asseoir dans les canapés moelleux pendant que Molly et Arthur partaient coucher leurs enfants. La plupart des élèves resta avec eux.

« Lily, je peux vous poser une question ? Demanda une septième année.

\- Bien sûr, par contre tutoie-moi ! Je ne suis pas si vieille que ça quand même !

\- Pardon, rougit la jeune fille. Je… j'aimerais devenir médicomage, moi aussi mais… je ne suis pas très forte en arithmancie. C'est très important, pour comprendre ? Parce que je sais que tu étais très forte dans cette matière…

\- Non, ne t'en fais pas. La médicomage avec qui je travaille n'aime pas trop ça non plus, mais elle s'en sort parfaitement bien quand même !

\- Bon… et c'est compliqué de se faire une place en tant qu'étudiante ?

\- Disons qu'au début, j'étais un peu perdue, je ne savais pas vraiment quoi dire, quoi faire… Mais au fil du temps tu apprends à observer et comprendre ce que les soignants attendent de toi et cela finit par devenir évident. Donc ne t'en fais pas, il n'y a pas de raison que cela se passe mal !

\- Merci, Lily.

\- Mais de rien, avec plaisir !

\- Bien ! Sur ces belles paroles… moi aussi j'ai une question ! S'exclama Sirius en se redressant dans son fauteuil.

\- Je crains le pire… souffla Alice à Lily. Cette dernière hocha la tête en souriant.

\- Est-ce que quelqu'un perpétue la tradition de faire des farces au moins de temps en temps ? Demanda le Maraudeur, faisant mine de ne pas avoir entendu son amie.

\- Eh bien… Commença un garçon blond, on essaye mais on ne vous égalera jamais…

\- Bien sûr que non, ça relève de l'impossible d'égaler les Maraudeurs ! Rit fièrement James.

\- Arrête un peu, Cornedrue ! Le réprimanda Remus. On va vous donner quelques idées, ne vous en faites pas. » Ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'œil tandis que Molly et Arthur redescendaient du dortoir.

S'en suivit une heure de cours de blagues par les Maraudeurs, enchantés de voir que leurs élèves avaient soif d'apprendre autre chose que les cours dispensés par les professeurs, sous le regard amusé de Lily et des autres. Cela faisait longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas autant ri, ce moment de détente leur fit le plus grand bien. Lorsque le cours fut terminé, ils décidèrent d'un commun accord d'aller se coucher car tous commençaient à fatiguer. Arrivés en haut des escaliers, les filles et les garçons se séparèrent, à l'exception du couple Weasley qui avait eu droit à une chambre à part. Lily, Alice, Emmeline, Amelia et les sœurs Figg retrouvèrent leurs anciens lits et se glissèrent avec plaisir sous les couettes toutes chaudes.

« Que c'est agréable de retrouver cet endroit ! S'exclama Alice.

\- C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire ! Je ne voulais pas l'avouer à James mais… ça m'avait manqué ! Répliqua Lily avec un grand sourire tout en remontant la couette au-dessus de son nez.

\- Tant de souvenirs… » Ajouta Emmeline, nostalgique.

Ah ça oui, ils en avaient partagé des souvenirs… Plus rien n'était pareil aujourd'hui, mais Lily refusa d'y penser. Elle avait passé une merveilleuse soirée loin du tumulte extérieur, dans le cocon qui l'avait bercée pendant sept ans et c'est tout ce qui comptait, à ce moment-là. « Joyeux Noël », pensa-t-elle.

~o~O~o~

« Joyeux Noël », pensa Remus au même moment de son côté. Cela faisait maintenant un an et demi qu'il n'avait pas vécu de réel moment de bonheur tel que celui-ci avec les personnes qui comptaient réellement pour lui. Bien sûr, il y avait régulièrement les soirées "entre Maraudeurs", mais elles ne suffisaient pas à combler la solitude qui l'habitait au quotidien. Autour de lui, tout le monde avait trouvé un travail stable et menait sa petite vie (de famille, pour certains), mais lui ne pouvait pas à cause de son… "petit problème de fourrure". Il voguait donc de petit boulot en petit boulot, aidant par-ci par-là… tant que les loups-garous ne seraient pas acceptés par le monde magique, il n'aurait pas le choix.

« Arrête de cogiter, Lunard ! Souffla une voix à côté de lui qui le fit sursauter.

\- Tu m'as fait peur, Patmol ! Répliqua l'intéressé.

\- Tant mieux, c'était le but ! Donc je disais, arrête de cogiter et reviens avec nous !

\- Vous disiez quoi ?

\- Je racontais mes péripéties amoureuses… Répondit Sirius avec un sourire en coin.

\- Ah, ça faisait longtemps tiens ! Ironisa Remus.

\- Oui bah tu vas voir que pour une fois ça change de d'habitude !

\- Oh miracle, une jeune femme t'aurait donc finalement ouvert les yeux ? Dit Peter, rieur.

\- Je vous raconte rien si vous continuez ! Se vexa le bourreau des cœurs en chef.

\- Allez raconte espèce de drama-queen, on rigole, oh la la ! Soupira James.

\- Bien, alors… vous savez qu'avec Emmeline, on s'est beaucoup rapprochés… »

C'était bien parti pour une nuit blanche, à ce train-là. Mais cela ne dérangeait pas Remus. Il adorait écouter les histoires de son meilleur ami, elles avaient toujours un côté drôle. Heureusement qu'ils étaient là, ces trois garçons. Sans eux et sans Lily, il n'aurait pas vécu la même vie. « Joyeux Noël », se répéta-t-il. Il s'en souviendrait encore longtemps, de celui-là. Très longtemps…

* * *

Et voilà ! L'idée de départ était de faire revenir les anciens élèves à Poudlard, mais il fallait une occasion spéciale, or je n'en voyais pas beaucoup à part Noël... donc cela a donné ce petit OS ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu, je n'avais pas envie d'attendre décembre pour le partager avec vous, haha ! Donc maintenant c'est à vous de jouer, dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé ! Au plaisir de vous lire et de publier à nouveau, votre dévouée Petite Maraudeuse (anciennement AppleJuciy - j'ai changé de nom d'auteur parce que comme j'écris en français, autant avoir un pseudo français !). _Accio reviews !_


End file.
